All To Myself
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: This is the first in my "My MacManus Boys" series. Having both MacManus brother all to myself is every womans dream!


All To Myself

The boys had finally got back from Ireland after their 2 years on the run, it was nice waking up cradled in Murphy's arms again. I slip out from underneath Murphs arm, and dig for some clothes to throw on. I walk into the kitchen, and make some coffee. Connor must still be in bed too.

I was just putting the eggs in the pan as I feel a set of strong arms reach around me, " Good Morning Lass" I hear from the sleepy raspy voice, I can feel his lips making their way to my neck, I reach up and turn the stove off don't want to burn the eggs. Turning around to face him my lips meet his, they don't stay there long until he is pulling my shirt up over my head, and my shorts off my hips. He picks me up, my legs wrap around his waist as he walks me to the kitchen table his lips not leaving mine. He gently lays me on the table as he kisses his way down my body, making me moan his name. He throws my legs over his shoulders, as he dives right into my pussy, he dips his tongue into the entrance, making me moan even louder, he slowly licks his way up flicking my clit with his tongue as his hands move up my body to my breast palming them, as he works his tongue back into me. "Damn" I moan which makes him look up at me and wink. I love watching him, eat my pussy, so I prop myself up, to watch him as he his does his thing. Just watching him is enough to get anyone off, as he works his tongue back and forth from my entrance to my clit, as he starts to focus on only my swollen clit, running his tongue around it followed by light soft flicks It starts to be too much to handle as I fall back, my hands grab handfuls of his hair, I can feel my juices run down my thighs, as I come hard, my back arching, and my legs shaking, I am moaning his name even louder. He licks up my juices mumbling something about tasting better then eggs, I grab a headful of his hair and pull him up to me, pulling him into a deep kiss, wrapping my arms around him. "Good Morning" I moan into his neck as I lightly kiss my way up to his jaw, making goose bumps appear in his skin, all the way to the scars on his wrist.

I slide off the table, and kiss him in the cheek "Finish the eggs, I'll go wake up your brother" I tell him with a wink, he slaps my ass as I walk past him. Walking into the bedroom I look down at Murphy in the bed still asleep. I am one lucky to girl to have both MacManus brothers all to myself. Well that is according to Rocco or as he put it "You must have a pussy of gold, they aint messing with anybody else." Damn I must, because the twins could have woman they wanted in Boston or anywhere else for that matter.

I crawl into the bed, nuzzling into Murphy's neck kissing the tattoo on his neck working my way down to the small X tattoo on his collarbone. I hear him moan softly, I straddle him as I continue to kiss down his body kissing the scars, that he has collected, his hands go to my hips, I can feel his cock harden, as I grind on him, "Damn, Lass stop teasing me." He moans as I slip my hand into his boxer briefs, I lean down, and kiss him, as I work my hand up and down his cock. I slide my hand out of his briefs making him open his eyes "Dammit Lass" he growls. I give him a smirk as I slide down between his legs, and motion for him to raise his hips as I pull his boxer briefs off his hips, his hard cock landing with a thud on his muscled stomach. I try to wrap my hand around his length, one thing the MacManus brother are not lacking in is cock. I am painfully slow as I lick his cock from the base up to the tip, looking up at him the whole time, teasing him was my game, I take what I can of his cock into my mouth the , what I can't take, I work with my hand. I swirl my tongue around him, then over the slit, with this his hands have found the back of my head, he takes control, and starts pushing my head further down his length, the head hitting the back of my throat, making me gag, and saliva to drip out around his cock, I start humming around his cock knowing this will push him close to the edge, and it does exactly that, "Fuck, come ere' " he moans as he pulls my mouth off his cock " Ride it" he moans as I straddle his cock and slide down onto his length. " Fuck, that's tight" he moans as he grabs my hips, to hold me still as he thrust up making me moan. In a second he has switched positions and has me on all fours and his relentless in his thrust, his fingers leaving bruises on my hips" Fuck Murph" I moan as I can feel my walls start tighten around him "Scream my name" he growls as he bends down and sinks his teeth deep in my ass, and with that I am coming hard, "God, Murph don't stop" I scream as I soak his cock. He is not long behind me, he pulls out of me "turn around" he growls I turn around and he shoves into my mouth making me gag again, his release coating my throat, I swallow as fast as I can making sure I get all of it, hearing him moan my name is heaven. He pulls out of my mouth and pulls me to him as he falls back into bed " Good Morning Lass" he growls as he grabs my ass making me wince " Between you and your brother I won't be able to sit for a week" I laugh as he lets go of my bruised ass.


End file.
